Camp Rock 2 lid
by NSNx
Summary: Naitlyn, Smitchie, and jealousy with sirea and Caitlyn who moves near mitchie. sorry rubbish summary this will be a long one. please read. review too
1. Maybe more time with Caitlyn?

I don't own Camp Rock, but I do love Nate (aka Nick Jonas). I hope you enjoy this Naitlyn fan fic. Although it is my first for Camp Rock. And I got a lot of inspiration from the author of "Camp Rock 2: Payback" which everyone who reads this story should read that one too.

Maybe more time with Caitlyn.

(Caitlyn's POV)

I have just arrived back from Camp Rock, I am so happy for Peggy she deserved to win final jam. I am going to miss my best friend Mitchie. And you will never guess what? I'm transferring school's. Yeah my parents just got back and told me that they are going to move me to Charlotte, North Carolina. Yeah I no no-one there but that happens every time I move right.

So I am just packing up my room and just before I pack away my laptop I decided to IM Mitchie.

_Hey Mitchie, how things goin?- Caitlyn_

_Hi Caitlyn, just unpacking all my stuff from camp, what you up too?-Mitchie_

_Oh, my parents have decided that I needed to move again so I am packing up what it left of my room and I am going to move tonight.-Caitlyn_

_Were are you moving? And how come your parents have moved you again?-Mitchie_

_Well there work has moved so they wanted me closer to them, they are doing work in North Carolina. So I am moving to Charlotte-Caitlyn_

_OMG! OMG! OMG!, I live in Charlotte maybe you will be going to my school OMG! That would be cool-Mitchie_

_Yeah well maybe that would be cool. I have to go maybe I will see you in school on Monday-Caitlyn_

_Bye __-Mitchie._

Yeah like my parents are cool enough to send me too school were there are people I know. Although it will be a nice surprise if I walk in school tomorrow and see Mitchie.

(Mitchie POV)

OMG! I ran down stairs to mum and dad and shouted "Caitlyn maybe going to my school"

Mum and dad took there time to get over the shock of how excited I am and mum turned around and gave me a hug but whispered in my ear.

"Yeah well maybe, but don't get your hopes up dear it may never happen"

Well I wasn't having them damp my sprit's so I ran up stairs to call Shane.

(Connie Torres POV)

After Mitchie ran up stairs I turned to Steve and gave him a warning look.

"I cant keep this from her anymore Steve" he came over and hugged me and said.

"Just think about how happy she will be tomorrow" this made me smile.

"So have you done up the share bedroom, made all the wardrobes up and the dresser and draws and the bed?" I started to worry that we may have forgot something.

"Yes dear all done we just need the bedding and then she and Mitchie can put all her stuff away tomorrow" so all is needed is bedding but I will bye that tomorrow it is to late now.

(Mitchie POV)

"Shane you will never guess what?"

"Babe we have played this for 10 minutes just tell me your news"

"Ok fine, Caitlyn maybe coming to my school tomorrow"

"Oh that's great Mitchie, oh I have some bad news"

"What! Bad news after this really good news?"

"Yeah, sorry babe but I am going on tour in till Christmas"

That was when mum came in and said "You need to go to bed stop talking to Shane" and she left. I knew that if I didn't do this that I would get grounded.

"Sorry Shane I have to go"

"Ok babe see you soon"

"Yeah sure bye"

"Bye"

And then I went to get changed wash my face brush my teeth and all and as soon as I went to sleep all I could think about is school tomorrow.


	2. OMG! This is crazy!

Thanks for the reviews, I love fan fiction, hope you enjoy this chapter. And please rate and review it means a lot to me. By the way love Nick Jonas and just watched the Nick Jonas show it is amazing.

OMG! This is crazy!

(Caitlyn's POV)

I have just woke up and realized that I was in my parents car on my way to Charlotte, North Carolina. I tried to get out of my parents if I would be moving near Mitchie but they just say 'We don't know were Mitchie lives' and 'You will find out soon'.

The only good thing about moving is that I may not be going to the school. But it always is a possibility that I maybe. My parents were really getting on my nerves because I was beginning to make friends in Savannah, Georgia. But I guess they are right we may spend more time together as a family in North Carolina and maybe I could see Mitchie on weekends, but one thing I do you for sure is that I really need some sleep.

(Mitchie's POV)

I got up for school in a happier mood then usual, because of Caitlyn. But then I noticed because of Caitlyn moving I have not called Sahara since I have got back. But I will see her today so there is not much point in calling her and waking her up right?

Anyway Caitlyn hasn't rang me, maybe she wanted to surprise me. But I cant wait anymore I would love to have more then one friend at school.

_Caitlyn, are you moving near me. How is the packing going or have you already done? I really miss you and I cant wait to see you again and I hope the next time isn't at camp rock.-Mitchie_

(30 minutes later)

Right I am all done for school dressed and everything and Caitlyn hasn't texted me back yet. Maybe I should watch T.V to take my mind of thing's.

So I turned the TV on and there on the screen it almost made me cry. Shane Grey. As in my boyfriend Shane Grey. I really miss him even through we just talked yesterday we have only been together for a short time.

_What has happened to Shane Grey? The former moody pop star has changed all together. The make or break time of has seen the him changed and improved, but the news of him dating someone that he met during his time of as put the female fans right of him and right on Nate Grey. Yes Nate Grey who is really close to his older brother Shane isn't dealing with the female fan's after him now, will we see the once calm and collective pop star go off the rails like is older brother. Watch this space!_

No! I never really had time to talk to Nate but the times we did talk he seemed really nice and I don't think or hope he will go the same way as Shane. Oh god it's 9:00 I have half an hour to get to school gotta run.

(2 hours later in Caitlyn's Pov)

Ok so we have just arrived in Charlotte and my parents were pulling up at a house I was really excited. The house was massive well it was bigger then the one in Savannah. I got out of the car and then saw two people walk out of the house.

"What the he-" I was stopped in my track's by Connie Torres and I pulled her into a hug. Connie was like a mum to me at Camp Rock and for me to see her again was just amazing.

"Connie I have missed you so much" I told her and I was close to tears.

"I have missed you too Caitlyn, Mitchie has been really excited to see you and she has only talked about you" that was when I suddenly realized mum and dad where still here and when I looked at mum that was a mixture on Jealously, relief and anger mostly for Connie.

I turned back to Connie and said "Were is Mitchie?" now Connie looked a bit guilty.

"Well sweaty Mitchie had to go to school, but you will see her soon. Your parents have said that they wanted you to go to school today" now I was really disappointed and I think I shown it is my face because Connie quickly added.

"If it is ok with you, your parents said that you could live here with us and Mitchie if you wanted to" as soon she said this I ran up and gave her a hug then pulled out then gave mum and dad one too.

(1 hour later)

I was all settled in Connie and Steve have already set up all new furniture for me in then guest room which I guess now is my room. Mum and Dad just said goodbye and now was on there way to work and Connie was driving me to school.

"Caitlyn, I have to go in with you and get all your information. Then they will give you a timetable with the same classes that you took at your old school and I told them that you was close with Mitchie and because you both had the same timetable they have put you in the same classes"

This made me really happy because I would not be alone at school I would have Mitchie. "Thank you so much Connie, I am going to love living with you" which was true.

"But I bet you will miss your mum and dad, well you will see them a couple of days a month but I bet you will still miss them" the sad truth will be that I wont because I hardly ever saw them anyway, I lived with my brother all the time in Savannah.

"Well I guess"

(Mitchie's POV)

Well it is 3rd period one more then it will be lunch, Sahara isn't talking to me and I guess I will be sitting on my own at lunch. Everyone was giving me funny looks at the start of school, because I never ever look happy when I am going to school but I was then and now I feel really down and even a bit depressed, I was really hoping that Caitlyn would be coming to this school but never mind. Guess I am just a little disappointed not at Caitlyn but because I got my hopes up and now I have to let them fall.

I wonder if Shane will be up to talking to me or not.

_Hey Shane, are you up?-Mitchie._

_Yeah, what's up Mitch?-Shane._

_Erm, just a bit upset because Caitlyn is not at school and I would think she would be-Mitchie._

_Don't keep yourself down babe just think you will see her very soon. Listen I have to go he are having a meeting but I will talk to you tonight.-Shane._

_Ok, see you soon-Mitchie._

That was when there was silence in the class, which was odd because it was a music class and everyone usually talks. There was a sudden knock on the door and then CAITLYN! Walked in.

That was when she looked over the class then she saw me and smiled and then she walked over to the teachers desk and gave him a note which he look slightly surprised. And then nodded at her. That was when she sat next to me and I gave her a hug which she returned. Sahara was sat on the other side of me.

"OMG! When did you get here?" I started to ask her questions while the class got back to normal.

"Oh, Mitchie you will never guess what, I am living with you my parents drove me to your house this morning and your gust room is now my room and your mum drove me here and I am now in everyone of your classes" I started to rant and then we had a little scream and hugged each other again.

"Now, now girls clam down" the teacher told us.

"hey you have to sit next to me at lunch we have some much to catch up on" Mitchie me. Of course then it hit me.

"Have you spoken to _him_ yet?" and I knew she knew who I meant.

"Yep we was talking to me just before you came in, and I rang him last night just after you rang" she told me.

This year is going to be amazing.


	3. Sahara and Caitlyn

I don't own Camp Rock, although I do own the plot. Hope you enjoy my third chapter. Please rate and review, thanks to the ones that already have.

Sahara and Caitlyn.

(Caitlyn's POV)

This week has been amazing, living with Mitchie and her amazing family. I haven't seen my family in ages but oh well. Mitchie and I have been eating lunch together everyday, had every class together and the teachers are getting bored of are talking all the time. But there was one day when I finally realised that Mitchie had other friends then just me.

_Me and Mitchie were walking down the corridor when I got a tap on the shoulder._

"_Listen, I know you are a new girl and maybe you are really close to Mitchie going to the same camp and all. And I know that you know no-one else here, but that does not mean that you can steal my best friend" this stranger started shouting at me. But before I had time to respond Mitchie did for me._

"_What's up Sahara can I not have only one best friend. Me and Caitlyn have been through a lot together. How could you put that against me" she shouted back._

"_Well I am sorry Mitchie but I would love my best friend back. You haven't even talked to me since you got back from camp" she shot back._

"_Well maybe I would have if you forgave me for forgetting to ring you" I had to but I now._

"_Excuse me guy's but who are you?" I turned to the stranger._

"_Well there is my point, you haven't even told her about your best friend. And you too seem really close I thought you would have told her everything. But no your life is so perfect you wanted to cut me out of it" and now I was mad all the memories of camp flooded back to me and how much pain Mitchie went through._

_Mitchie was now crying do it was my turn. "How dare you! Mitchie has been through hell over summer. Trying to make you friends then everyone hating her and then she only had me because he wouldn't speak to her. Then the one time she thought of something she wanted to do it was torn away from her. I guess it is good the guy is speaking to her now but it has not always been perfect at camp" now this girl looked scared and was looking at Mitchie._

_So I turned to Mitchie and said "Come Mitch it is the end of the day anyway lets get home"_

_So we walked off and left the crowd that was around us._

Mitchie cried all night, I slept in her room but after she talked to Shane she was soon fine.

There was a quite knock on the door and Mitchie entered. "Hey Caitlyn, let's go speak to the guys" it's nice to see a smile on her face. I nodded and followed her into her room. That was when I saw her bin over loaded with used tissues. Mitchie was sitting at her desk with her apple laptop setting up her webcam. I crossed the room and sat on the arm of her chair.

"You know, Shane will love seeing you now" I told her, she turned to me and gave me a small smile.

Then the screen came up with Shane's chin. Mitchie and me burst out laughing are heads off. Then maybe he heard the laughing. But Shane came into view and he sat on a chair with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mitchie, and who are you?" he asked in a mock tone, me and Shane had this Brother/Sister relationship at camp. We always teased each other "Wait, your like Shane Grey! OMG! I cant believe I am even talking to you!" I replied in a girly fan voice (Shane hated girly fans).

"So anyway, how have you been? How are the others? Are they with you?" Mitchie started to ask well to fast.

"Ok, Ok slow down Mitchie one question at a time. Yeah I'm fine and having fun on tour. Jason and Nate are great although Nate is a little grumpy about you no the press. They are here but they are having a hated argument apparently Jason wants to let or get birds for the bus and again he wants me to make him a birdhouse. Honestly I have no idea where he got that I am great at making things because I'm not" God he can talk.

That was when Nate stormed into the room huffing and he started to complain to Shane. "How are me and Jason even related his fascination for birds has got way out of hand" then he noticed the computer with me and Mitchie on the screen he just waved.


	4. Nate and Caitlyn

I don't own Camp Rock. This is the forth chapter of my story and please, please rate and review. Hope you enjoy this.

Nate and Caitlyn.

(Caitlyn's POV)

Wow! Now I no why all the girls love him. Nate not Shane. He has majourly mussels and chocolaty brown curly hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a red chequered shirt. Little did I know my jaw had dropped and Mitchie was nudging me shouting my name.

"CAITLYN!" I heard Mitchie shout.

"Yes" I replied and Shane and Nate burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked them now starting to get angry.

"You were starring at Nate like a puppy" Shane gladly informed me. I turned to look at Mitchie how just nodded and I slowly turned to Nate who was smiling looking very pleased with himself.

"What do you look so happy about?" I asked Nate directly, he just shrugged.

"Oh nothing, it's just I have heard so much about you and you were totally checking me out" he said with a smirk. I could feel myself blush.

"I don't know why you are so shocked, I'm sure you get thousands of girls checking you out on a daily bases" I mocked him using his voice. While I was talking he was pulling up a chair.

"Well there's thousands of strangers checking me out, then there is the famous Caitlyn checking me out" he informed me while I sat down on Mitchie's chair while she sat on her bed.

"Well for one; I am not famous that is you and second; you don't know me so I am a stranger" I shot back with a smirk.

Nate was about to respond but Shane cut him off, "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHOUT UP! I just want to speak to my girlfriend" I just sighed and sat on Mitchie's bed while Mitchie sat back on her chair smiling at Shane.

"Shane I have missed you so much" Mitchie started but was cut off by my phone vibrating. I flipped it open and I had a text from Nate.

_I still say you were checking me out-Nate._

I looked up at the computer screen and saw Nate smiling at me. I quickly looked back at my phone screen and started to text back. The only person that saw our exchange. Was Mitchie.

_For one, I cant believe you care this much about if I was or not, and two how did you get my number?-Caitlyn._

Then I turned back to the computer to see Nate answer the text on his phone and he just shaked in silent laughter. Which made me smile, and this time Shane saw are exchange.

"Will you two just drop it" he didn't sound angry just shocked. Nate nodded but got up and left. And I thought that this was the end of are conservation but it wasn't.

_Who said that I cared? And I got it off Shane's phone-Nate._

Mitchie looked like she was getting angry about are conservation. So I got up and left them to it. So I thought I would go downstairs and make my self a sandwich but that was then my phone went off again.

_Were have you gone? I walk back in to Shane and you were gone. Are you ok?-Nate._

Why does he really care about what I do?

_Erm, well I could see are conversation was annoying Mitchie and Shane looked like he was going to come here and break me phone-Caitlyn._

That was when I heard noise coming from the front door and about five seconds later Connie appeared struggling with some bags. So I walked over to her.

"Here let me help you"

(Mitchie's POV)

"Thank god for that, her phone was doing my head in" They have known each other for five minutes and they are already teasing each other worse then her and Shane and they see that they cant stop talking to each other.

"I no, I have never seen Nate act like that with anyone ever" Shane revealed in a confused tone. That was when the door opened and revealed Nate with his phone.

"Hey Shane, want anything to eat" he asked.

Then he suddenly looked up at the screen then there was a little bit of worry in his eyes. I looked behind me and then suddenly realised that Caitlyn had left. I slowly looked back at the screen and saw that Nate had gone and Shane was wearing a confused look.

"Well that was interesting" I commented to myself.

"MITCHIE DINNERS READY" Mum shouted I waved goodbye to Shane "I will be back after dinner" Shane nodded.

I ran down stairs and saw that Caitlyn was sitting at the table eating a bowl of spaghetti, I went to sit next to her.

"What was that between you and Nate then?"

(Caitlyn's POV)

"Erm, I don't know what you mean?" Well that was a bad lie wasn't it Cait.

"Oh don't give me that. You had a teasing battle with him even worse then you and Shane. Then you both text each other and then when Nate comes back into the room and sees that you were not there he had a look of worry in his eyes" Mitchie ranted and I was about to respond when my phone went off again.

"My point right there" She stated, but I still flipped up my phone to see what he wants.

_I need to speak to you face to face. Go to Mitchie's room-Nate._

When I looked back up I saw Mitchie and Connie eating and looking at me.

"I will be right back" I muttered and ran to Mitchie's room.

I looked at the computer and saw Nate on the screen smiling at me. I walked over and sat back down on the chair.

"I would talk fast I have no idea I how long we have" I informed him glancing at the door.

"Ok Caitlyn I need your head"


	5. Surprise!

**I dont own Camp Rock, i am really sorry about not updating just laptop drama. Please please please rate and review it means alot to me. I have had this chapter wrote down for so long and i am glad that i can show it you guys.**

**For all of that is interested i am now writing a Twilight FanFic story: it is about nessie and how she copes with the fact that she is adpoted and when jacob comes to get her she deals with: friends; finding family; meeting new people; leaving her old friends; the volturi; the fact that she if half vampire and love.**

**please check it out and dont worry i will not forget about this **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Surprise!**

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

**I coundn't help bursting out laughing, he wants me to help him. I looked back at his face, he did seem serious.**

**"Carry on" I waved at him and his smile came back.**

**"Well, Shane is really annoying all he does is complain about not seeing Mitchie. And since we have a concert in Georgia this weekend i have got you and Mitchie the works front row seats back stage passes" He seemed really excited about this plan.**

**"What a ok idea Nate, the only problem is how are we going to see you guy's without the papazzi seeing us" I made my point very clear.**

**"Well we are going to arrive tomorrow and we will come and see you guys, and when concert day comes we will pick you both up" He made it sound easy, maybe it is.**

**"Ok, opertation Smitchie is a go!" I said like a spy and we both burst out laughing, this is of course when MItchie walks in.**

**She looked slightly shocked at us laughing but oh well. That's when she suddenly stormed over to me.**

**"What the hell? What are you laughing at?" She questioned. I was about to answer but Nate spoke first.**

**"Just Caitlyn said something funny. Oh I have to go bye Caitlyn, bye Mitchie"**

**After a few clicks of his mouse Nate disappeared off are screen. Mitchie quickly turned to me and nudged my arm.**

**"Come on Caitlyn, what were you really laughing at?" She asked with her eyebrows raised waiting for me to answer.**

**I had to think fast on this one. Come on one good lie, one good lie.**

**"It wasnt anything Mitchie, really honest. You just walked in on a joke" Ok now I wasnt even convinced about that lie.**

**"Oh really, what were you talking about before this joke?" She had a smirk onn her face that said 'I have got you this time'.**

**"Well erm, the, the their tour, yeah their tour" Thank god for that one, well Mitchie still didnt look pleased.**

**"Oh well, I will find out soon enough. By the way mum wants you downstairs you still havent eaten your dinner" That's when she turned to go in to the bathroom.**

**I sighed and went downstairs.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am amazingly sorry guy's but I can't seem to update this because I have so many other stories going on at the moment and also as music speaks volumes for me when I write it has been hard for me to write at the moment as Demi Lovato is in rehab and me and all my friends are missing her music so much and hope she gets back to what she does best soon and we are all behind her! and people need to get over what Demi as done recently because she is an amazing artist and actress.


End file.
